


The Good Thief

by auchic



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchic/pseuds/auchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica steals jewelry, Logan steals her heart, and auchic steals characters just for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for quiet_rebel's VM Summer Ficathon, for elletell007, who requested:  
>  _Character(s) and/or ship(s) you want in your fic: Logan/Veronica, Wallace, Lilly, Duncan, whoever else in canon._  
>  Three requirements: Champagne, A Hotel Room, A diamond necklace.  
> Three no-ways: Duncan/Veronica, Veronica/Weevil, No Slash.

“So, let me ask you something,” Wallace stepped over the seat of his chair and settled into it. “Would you pay a thousand bucks for a night with Dick Casablancas?”

Veronica’s hands froze over her partially unwrapped sandwich. “Tell me you know me well enough to know what my answer would be to that truly horrific question,” she answered. “Why, is that currently the going rate?”

“Apparently.”

“Where? In Dick’s teeny little mind? Only his mother would pay that much for him.”

“You know that, I know that and I’m sure 99.9% of the school knows that too, but this is Dick Casablancas, self-proclaimed God’s gift to women. Modesty has no meaning with him.”

“Let’s get off the Dick topic before I lose my appetite,” Veronica muttered. “Aren’t you so excited to be a Fall Ball Bachelor, what with the prestigious company and all?”

“Thrilled,” Wallace replied dryly. “It’s not enough that I have to spend nearly three months salary on a stupid rented suit that doesn’t fit, itches like crazy and smells like old feet, I also have to stand on stage, smiling like an idiot, while I get bid on like some ugly piece of art or some old dumb vase. Don’t mention the fact that most of the night will be spent with guys like Dick. You gotta get me out of this, V.”

“No can do, basketball stud. I don’t even have enough for a decent pity bid, unless no one can top,” she opened her purse and shifted through the change, “$4.87.”

“Thanks a lot, supposed BFF.”

“No prob,” she said with exaggerated enthusiasm. Wallace had been griping about the auction for a week now, so she was used to the digs her way. “So spill. Who else will be on the infamous secret list? Are they all of the Casablancas ilk, or will the school actually raise some money for the Children’s Hospital?”

“There’s a few other…questionable choices, but also a couple guys from the team and other school celebrities.” Wallace then gestured to his side, where Duncan was sitting down. “Like our illustrious president here. A primo choice, top of the line breeding and what not. He’ll be a popular item.” 

Meg sat next to Veronica as Duncan grunted, “President-elect. And yet they still make me do this. Can’t do anything official, but I have to do this.”

“Where’s your school spirit, Prez Kane?” Veronica said cheerily.

“I’ve got tons of spirit for things that aren’t one step down from a meat market,” he groused. “There’s nothing flattering about it, despite what the other guys seem to think.”

“Nothing flattering about dozens of girls screaming and bidding like crazy over you?” Veronica said, her eyes sliding over to glance at Meg, eyebrows arched.

The other girl slid her hand possessively around Duncan’s upper arm. “No one’s going to be bidding against me, so back off, Mars.” She bared her teeth playfully.

“Ha!” Veronica retorted. “I’d like to see you beat my $4.87!”

Meg pulled a ten dollar bill from her pocket and waved it under Veronica’s nose. “Twice over with change to boot.” The girls burst out laughing when Duncan blushed dark red. 

Wallace shook his head. “They’re nuts, man. All these chicks are.”

Duncan shrugged. “Well, you’re wrong about me being the primo choice. From the sounds of things, you and I have nothing to worry about in the crazy department. That,” he pointed, “is the hot commodity.”

All eyes followed his finger across the yard to the designated 09’er tables in the middle of the crowd. Surrounded by laughing peers, Logan held court in the center, seemingly basking in the attention.

Wallace snorted, Meg squeezed Duncan’s arm and Veronica felt something shoot through her midsection. After a second they went back to their food and a different topic of conversation, but it was a long time later that she was fully listening to what was being said.

****************************************************

Veronica was almost finished her fruit salad when a shadow towered over her. “You’re Mars, right?” a very cool, cultured voice asked.

She tipped her head back to look at the tall porcelain beauty standing behind her. “Are you looking for Veronica Mars, or the fourth planet from the Sun?”

The brunette wrinkled her nose. “Come,” she said in the same cold voice, then walked away without another word.

“Wow, someone’s demanding?” Wallace snorted.

Veronica packed her stuff and stood. “Guess Nathalia Gibbs doesn’t want to be seen ‘slumming,’” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother waiting for me.”

Nathalia was sitting alone in the shade, partially hidden behind a grouping of bushes. She was eating a small salad daintily and alone, with no other chairs in sight, forcing Veronica to stand. After two minutes of watching the other girl eat like a sick rabbit, Veronica has enough. “Did you need something besides an audience, or did you just want me to provide some extra shade. Because if that’s it, I would think you of all people would have a whole stash of cabana boys to do that.”

It was amazing how even sitting, Nathalia managed to look down her nose at Veronica. She had the voice and look of a princess, with an attitude to match; it was no wonder that rumours around Neptune linked her to royalty. 

The princess sniffed. “You’re the investigator, hmmm? You take cases for a fee?”

“Depends on the case,” Veronica said slowly. “Depends on the fee, too. What do you need?”

Nathalia dabbed her lips delicately with a cloth napkin. “I need you to…retrieve something.”

“Retrieve, as in…?” Veronica cocked her eyebrow.

The other girl suddenly looked a tad disconcerted. “Does it really matter?”

Veronica smirked. She’d had a feeling that something was not quite right from the beginning “In this case, yeah, I need to know what you mean by ‘retrieve,’”

Nathalia huffed, then looked around, as if the whole school was eavesdropping on their conversation. “Fine. I need you to get something back for me without anyone finding out.”

“I believe that’s more commonly known as theft,” Veronica said. “Which is really not my business at all. Try the Yellow Pages.” 

“You don’t know the whole story,” Nathalia hissed.

“And I really don’t need to,” Veronica turned to go, but a taloned hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back roughly, so that she nearly stumbled and fell on the table. “You won’t do theft, but you’re okay with assault?”

“Two thousand,” Nathalia whispered.

Veronica stared. “Come again?”

Nathalia scowled. “I will pay you two thousand dollars if you do it.”

Damn. Veronica bit her lip, trying not to show her shock and growing interest. “Half up front.”

Nathalia arched a brow, then reached down and pulled her purse to her lap. She dug out a money clip, counted out ten bills and pushed them across the table. The girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Veronica picked up the money and slowly recounted it. Ten Ben Franklins smiled beatifically back at her. “Okay, I’ll hear you out.”

“It isn’t really theft,” Nathalia began. “The item belongs to me and I need it back.”

“So why don’t you just ask for it?”

“I can’t. I…” Nathalia frowned. “The Fall Ball committee was pressuring me for a donation and they seemed to think I would give something…unique. I couldn’t let them down.”

It was Veronica’s turn to show skepticism. “Sounds more like you wanted to impress them.”

“Take it however you want. I could care less about your opinion of me.”

“Why do you need it back so bad? Speaking of, what exactly am I supposed to ‘retrieve’ for you?”

“It’s this,” Nathalia pulled a photograph from her purse and handed it to Veronica. She couldn’t help it; her eyes gaped out and her mouth dropped open. It was a beautiful necklace, a very thin, long gold chain that held a diamond pendant in the oddest shape. The middle was a circle, book ended by two triangular stones. Even from the picture Veronica could tell it was worth more than her entire life. 

“It’s apparently a very important piece; it’s over 400 years old. Not that my mother’s ever given a damn about it before,” Nathalia snorted, “but yesterday she found it was missing and she nearly died. I didn’t tell her that I gave it to the auction, and now I need it back before she calls the police, or worse, a real investigator.”

“So explain to the committee, and I’m sure they’ll give it back.”

Nathalia looked shocked. “I can’t do that!”

“You care more about your reputation at Neptune over your mother? Nice priorities you have there.”

Nathalia scowled again. “The important thing you need to know is that the necklace isn’t on the list for the auction; the committee decided to keep it a secret item. So only you, I and four other people know about this. It’s not insured, so it isn’t like anything will be suspected, and I doubt the committee would report it if so few people knew. They wouldn’t want me to find out, I would think.”

Veronica shook her head. “This is insane.”

“You have a thousand dollars, and I’ll pay the rest when I get the necklace back. Don’t fuck this up, Mars.” Nathalia gathered her stuff and walked away without another word. 

She contemplated the bills in her hand again, flicking them back and forth through her fingers. She didn’t have to do it; she could easily slip the money into Nathalia’s locker without another word between the two of them. Still…

She managed to grab Wallace before he got into class. “What’d you need now, V?”

She smiled. “You need a date for Friday night?”

******************************************************

Wallace tugged at his collar. “This thing’s chafing me.”

“Shh!”

“It itches, V! I swear there’re lice or fleas or something on this thing…”

“Shut. Up. Please.”

“…and don’t forget to stick around after the Bachelor auction for a few surprise items! So enjoy your evening and don’t forget to bid-all proceeds go to the Children’s Hospital. Thank you, Neptune for coming out!”

The crowd applauded as Clemmons bowed for no reason and in the loud aftermath of people standing and moving around to chat and bid, Veronica turned to Wallace. “Now you may complain.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go out in the courtyard and maybe I’ll ‘accidentally’ fall into the fountain or something. You gonna be okay here?”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ve got everything worked out perfectly. You just worry about you, okay? Pay no mind to the girl behind the curtain.”

He gave her a thumbs up and disappeared through the crowd, presumably toward the duo from the basketball team that had also been tugging on tight collars a few seats away. Veronica sat back and smoothed out the voluminous skirt on her lap. The antebellum throwback had cost her a good chunk of her ‘advance’ and made her look like a misplaced character from _Gone With the Wind_ , but it had its advantages, mostly the hidden pocket in the third skirt that wouldn’t be noticeable when it was full with a priceless diamond necklace. She could endure the taunts of her classmates; those were nothing new. 

“Well pahdon me, young lass, but how ‘bout y’all have a turn ‘round the dance floo-ah with a handsome rogue?”

It was impossible to hold back the laughter, especially when she saw Meg doing the same. Duncan turned crimson again as the girls hooted. They pulled up chairs and seated themselves around her hoops. “Gosh, Veronica, how can you manage in that thing?” Meg asked, fingering the waves of lace that lined the skirt. “I’d be falling all over myself. Not to mention, um…”

“That it’s kind of not in style? I know. But I’ve always had a thing for the big dresses and the romanticism of it all, and I figured, ‘hey, it’s a ball, right?’ So this fits perfectly.” She kicked up her feet playfully and the thick petticoats rustled and jumped loudly.

“I think it looks…pretty on you,” Duncan smiled at her, then quickly shot a look at Meg. The other girl smiled back. 

“Thanks,” Veronica blushed a little. “So are you having fun? Have you bid on anything yet?”

They chatted for a little while about the items on the silent auction tables, as well as the status of the Bachelor Auction part. As far as gossip went, Logan was still the front runner, but all interest was on what would happen with Dick Casablancas after the spectacular public break-up between him and Madison on Wednesday. Duncan speculated that this meant there would be more action Dick’s way, but Meg agreed with Veronica that his chances of being actually bid on were slim to none. 

“…know that most girls are only after Dick for his money and status anyway.”

“That’s because no one can stand to be around him for more than a minute. Money only goes so far until people realize he’s a jerk,” Veronica said. “With Madison out of the picture, Dick’s toast as far as bidding goes. No girl in her right mind would pay money for him.”

There was a snort from behind her. “Yeah, like the girl in the ugly dress knows anything.” Veronica turned to see a group of tuxedo-ed boys behind her, led by said jerk Casablancas. He sniggered loudly. “Isn’t that right, Scarlett O’ _Whore-a_?” The guys laughed and laughed like it was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. 

Meg frowned and Duncan looked like he was ready to get up and beat Dick up. Over the microphone, Clemmons asked the volunteers for the Bachelor Auction to come up to the stage and Dick and his buddies turned to go. Veronica held up her hand calmly to her friends before reaching for the complimentary bottle of champagne on the table. She ripped the foil off the cork, then twisted it carefully, until…

“Wait, Veronica, no-” Duncan started.

The cork went flying smack into the back of Dick’s head. As he turned to yell, he was hit in the face with the spray of the sweet wine, soaking his face and the front of his shirt. He sputtered in disbelief.

Veronica gave him a sweet smile, placing the bottle back on the table and standing up. “Mah apologies, suh. Ah’m just a sweet lil’ ole Southe’n girl who don’t rightly know how to work these new-fangled things. Why don’t Ah just go get choo a towel to clean up?” and with the hoots of her friends behind her, she held her head high and sauntered off. 

***********************************************************

She could hear the bidding, muted through the velvet, the sounds of the auctioneer occasionally broken by laughter and the odd scream. The crowd sounded sufficiently distracted; all she needed to do now was to get rid of the hovering Clemmons, and if Wallace was doing his job right, the vice principal would be leaving any second…

“Can it be, ladies? It seems our very own basketball star is getting ready to do…the Full Monty!”

Veronica giggled to herself as Clemmons rushed away, muttering something about ‘horny teens.’” She moved as quickly as her tell-tale dress would let her, searching the room until she found the necklace sitting on a fluffy pillow. 

“Clichéd much?” she muttered. She parted the folds of the huge skirt to find her pocket, hooked a finger under the chain of the necklace, tucked it in and smoothed her skirt back into place. _Less than a minute_ , she thought proudly. _If I ever thought about turning to the other side…_

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her deep into the curtains. She squeaked and tried to scream, but a second hand covered her mouth. She bit down on the closest finger she could and kicked back hard, but whoever had her wasn’t deterred by her attacks. Of all the times she didn’t have her Taser on her too. She tried to reposition herself to kick him between the legs when he hissed, “Quit it, Mars!”

She froze and he let her down so she could turn in his arms. “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Logan whispered, bending closer to her. “Do you know how much shit you’d catch if Clemmons found you?”

“I’ll know in a few seconds if you don’t let me go and get out of here! And why are you…”

Her words were cut off by his hand covering her mouth again and being pushed farther back into the curtains. “ _Shut. Up._ ” he hissed. She pulled back her knee back to incapacitate him when harsh cursing beyond them made her freeze. Logan pressed himself up against her, his leg sliding between hers so that they were tight against each other. 

“Where is it?” a rough male voice spoke. “It was right here; there’s no way they got it out before this!”

“It has to be here,” a second person answered. “No one’s left this room except for that principal. If someone has it, it’s still in here. Search.”

Veronica’s eyes grew wide and she wriggled against Logan. They had to get out of there before they were caught. When his hand left her mouth she started to ask him what they were going to do when his lips pressed hotly to hers.

For the moment everything was forgotten except for the feel of the kiss and the aching memories it brought to the front. She grabbed hard on his upper arms and arched into him, raising up on her toes to get as close as she could to him. It was like nothing had changed, like no time had passed since they were last together. His right arm dropped and hooked around her back to pull her up higher, and she slid her hand up to rest along his neck, keeping his face against hers…

“Oh ho!”

He was being jerked away and she stumbled forward still in his arms. Her many petticoats threw her off balance and they almost fell in a heap together. Then hands grabbed her and picked her up and away from him and held her tight. She started to struggle until she saw the gun held loosely in one hand and registered the other one that was currently resting against Logan’s neck. 

Oh shit oh shit oh fucking shit. 

“Well, well, what’s this?” the one holding her said. “Why don’t you give us the necklace, kiddies, and no one gets hurt.”

She opened her mouth to speak but Logan cut her off. “What necklace, what the fuck is going on? Jesus, my girlfriend and I are just trying to get a little privacy…why the fuck do you have guns? What the hell is going on here anyway?”

“Cute,” the man holding Logan jabbed his gun harder. “But we aren’t as stupid as you think we are. We know one of you,” he waved his gun toward Veronica, “has what we want. So let’s have it.”

“We don’t have anything,” she said loudly. “And please let me go; you’re hurting me.”

All she got for her troubles were rolled eyes. “We should-” he started, but shouts from the ballroom stopped him cold. They waited until it was all quiet again before speaking. “We’d better get these two out of here in case some idiot walks in.” 

Veronica was shifted and then sudden blinding pain hit her temple before all went black.

*********************************************************

“Roooooooooonnieeeeeeeee…”

She was warm and sleepy; her head laying on a soft pillow and her body cradled against someone. She didn’t want to wake up, but someone was prodding her. 

“Ronnie…wake up…please…”

She liked that voice, usually, but now it was taking her away from the nice warm sleep. 

“Veronica, come on. We have to get out of here before the men with the guns come back.”

Men? Guns? Blink.

She opened her eyes slowly and pain hit her hard. “Ow,” she muttered, and tried to raise her hand to her head except her hand was heavy and she smacked herself in the face. “Ow,” she said again. She closed her eyes and fell back. “Ow.”

“Veronica?”

She opened her eyes again to find Logan leaning over her. “Oh god.”

“Not quite.”

“What happened?”

“Remember the gun happy twins? They dragged us up here and locked us in, I think. Are you okay?”

She nodded; everything was coming back to her now. She ran her hand down her skirt and felt around until-relief-her fingers closed around the necklace, still hidden in her secret pocket. “My head hurts.”

“Yeah, I bet; he clocked you pretty good. You’ve got a good sized knot right,” his fingers brushed her forehead, “here.”

She leaned into his touch, just wanting to fall back asleep in his arms. 

“So,” he said lightly, fingers now twining in her hair. “If you really wanted a diamond necklace that bad, I’m sure you could have conned someone into getting you one.” His lips brushed her face. “I mean, I kinda remember you being really good at that.”

“Ha ha, so funny,” she said steadily, which was the exact opposite of what she was feeling inside. It was very hard to pay attention when the guy one had been lusting after was currently nuzzling the side of her face. “What were you doing there anyway?”

“Saving your ass, what did you think?” He found a particularly tender spot where her jaw joined her neck and attached his mouth there. 

“Gee, I don’t know; after you’ve been ignoring me for so long, I figured it wasn’t your job to do that anymore.”

Oops. She froze when he did, that soft haze that had been enveloping her again disappearing. She stared up at him, her mouth opened to explain, but his expression closed off and he hauled himself up and away from her. “Logan…” she began. 

“Never mind,” he said coldly. She sat up slowly, ignoring the pain in her head and reached over to touch his shoulder when the door opened and a man walked in. 

He was very young, she noticed, and handsome. His blond hair was stylishly messy, curling playfully around his collar. After years of experience with the 09’er club, she could tell that his suit was top quality, probably tailored to his specifications. He walked with a casual grace, the gun in his hand held the same way. He laid a velvet box on the table before turning to the duo on the bed. Blue eyes widened only microscopically, and then his lips curved up in a crooked smirk. “When Matteo said ‘children,’ he wasn’t far from the truth, I see.” 

Logan looked ready to kill. “Who are you?” Veronica asked.

The man smiled deeper. “That isn’t important; what is, however, is that you have something that I want.”

“Something that doesn’t belong to you,” she retorted.

“But neither does it belong to you.”

“And what if I told you that I was retrieving it for the original owners?”

“Then I would say the same.” She was slightly taken aback by this, which made the man smile again. “You don’t truly believe that the people that you are ‘retrieving’ that for are the true owners of such a treasured item.”

“Regardless,” she ground out. “They’re the _legal_ owners; you can’t dispute that.”

The look he gave her was pitying, and that annoyed her. “This has been fun, but really, we’re just delaying the inevitable. I do need that necklace, and unless you’re hoping for a full body search,” Logan stiffened and the man gave her a tiny wink, “I suggest you hand it to me.”

Her fingers tightened in the folds of her skirt. “I can’t.” Logan’s hand brushed over her dress and found hers, twining her fingers with his. 

The man’s lips pursed together. “Then I suggest a trade?”

Veronica shook her head. “You don’t have anything I need; I need the necklace.”

“And you shall have it.” He opened the velvet box he had brought with him and showed her…a diamond necklace. Identical to the one hidden in her skirt. Her eyes widened. “Quite exquisite, isn’t it? It’s amazing how real they can make reproductions these days.” He turned the stones over in his hand. “So much so that only precise examination of the entire piece would show that it wasn’t the real thing.” He walked over to the bed and dangled the copy in front of her. “So?”

Logan squeezed her hand. “And what happens to us when we trade?”

“Nothing,” the man said. Logan snorted. “I can give you my word on that; you won’t be harmed.”

“You trust us not to turn you in?” she said incredulously.

“It wouldn’t help,” the man smirked again. His arrogance impressed her. Her free hand found the opening in the front skirt and slid down to the hidden pocket. She pulled out the necklace and handed it out to him. He exchanged it with the fake, his fingers brushing over hers slightly, almost deliberately. When he stepped away and went to place the real in the box, she sagged against Logan’s shoulder, her head dropping down near his. 

“Well, this has been fun,” the man said, tucking his prize into his jacket. “I have to say, I’m astounded by your abilities at such a young age. You seem to be a quite extraordinary young lady. I like that.” He reached into his jacket and produced a white card, handing it to her. “Perhaps next time we’ll be on the same team?”

Veronica looked at the card; it only had a number, no name or anything else. “Maybe,” she said quietly. 

He smirked again, tilted his head toward them, then left without a word. For the next few minutes, they sat still at the end of the bed, hands still clasped in her lap. She felt weary. Abruptly, Logan stood and went to the door, trying the knobs. They rattled heavily, but didn’t budge. “We’re locked in,” he said dully. 

She nodded. The tension of their fight and the confrontation with their captor hung heavily between them. He stood facing the door still, hands on the knobs, as if he couldn’t bring himself to turn and look at her. Like he wanted to avoid her altogether until they were out of this room and back into their lives. Like they could just forget this one little ‘mistake.’”

And suddenly it pissed her off. 

“Don’t worry,” she said, a touch of acid in her voice. “The room’s big enough for both of us to sit here all night and not have to worry about anything happening that might ‘ruin’ you.”

“What?” he turned to her, disbelief written on his face. “What the fuck are you babbling about?”

“I don’t know!” she shouted. “I mean…I knew, after this year, stuff would be different, but…why did you just _avoid_ me like that? We could have talked…I wanted to talk! Damn it, Logan, I _tried_ , and you didn’t do a _thing_. And if you don’t want to, if you just don’t care, just…just let me know now, okay? Because I do, and…”

“It’s not that!” he cut her off. 

“Than _what_?” she cried.

“Why are you even bothering?” he shouted.

“Because I CARE,” she sobbed, tears wetting her face. “Because I’m sorry for all of it, but Logan…I care. About you. And I can’t stop.”

“I don’t want you to!”

“ _Why_?”

“You don’t,” he growled. “You just…can’t.”

She stood, strode over to him and grabbed his jacket. “Tell. Me. Why.”

His face dropped. “You almost died!”

“ _So_?” she questioned. She stared at his broken expression and comprehension hit her. “That wasn’t your fault, Logan. You aren’t your father.” She pulled him down closer to her. “I don’t blame you for any of it. I never could.” And then she kissed him. 

There was the same heat and urgency from before, but no one to break them apart. He tugged her close and lifted her up against him, except her heavy skirts kept her about a foot away. He growled again, then put her down, whipped her around, and began to fumble with the buttons. When he got it far enough, he yanked it down, picked her up out of it and claimed her mouth again. 

She wrapped herself around him as he walked them to the bed. She felt so good, so alive and she was aching to touch him. When he had her settled against the mattress she worked on his jacket, getting it half off his arms before moving back to the buttons of his shirt. All she knew is that she wanted to touch him, see if his skin was as hot as hers. 

He tossed away his jacket and shirt and let go of her mouth to drop his head to her breasts, circling a nipple with his tongue. It was nearly distracting her from getting his pants off. When he bit down on his treat, she retaliated by slithering her hands into his boxers and wrapping her fingers around his length. He groaned and buried his face in her stomach, letting her stroke him for a few seconds before tearing her hand away and kicking off the rest of his clothes. 

She reached for him again, but he smirked at her and moved down her body, in between her legs. She tensed against his hot kisses on her inner thighs, dropping her hands down to brush through his hair as he got closer to the junction. She was trembling and basically putty in his arms, defenseless against what he was doing to her, not that she wanted to stop him. 

He licked her through her panties and she was lost. She barely registered him stripping her bare and then bending down to taste her again. His touch was killing her and she couldn’t push him away. She writhed and bucked under his mouth, moaning and begging for him to stop torturing her. And then it all burst apart inside of her and she fell apart. 

When she could comprehend what was going on, he was lying alongside of her and she rolled up to kiss him. She was hot and so was he and she tugged him over so that he was covering her. He pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around him, his erection brushing against her heat. She whimpered and rocked up to bump her hips with his. 

He stopped her before they lost control, sitting up with her entwined around him to find his jacket and extract a condom. She hated to lose contact with him, running her hands up and down his back and chest and letting her lips brush any part of him she could while he shakily sheathed himself. It felt like forever until he took her hips, pulled her over and entered her in one quick stroke. 

They moved experimentally until she gave a wail of pleasure. Up down, rolling their hips in sync and then out of sync, she was on top and then he was, and it was ecstasy.

***********************************************

She tucked the velvet box in Nathalia’s locker, grateful to be rid of it. 

“Hey, Veronica,” she turned to find Wallace coming up to her. “So how’d it go? You disappeared for the rest of the night; kinda got worried about you.”

“All is good, my friend,” she smiled. “How went the rest of the auction? Give all the details, especially if they’re of Casablancas humiliation.”

“Oh, there was humiliation all right. Seems the boy had an ‘accident’ with some champagne and he got laughed off the stage. Wonder how that happened?” he asked slyly.

“Gee, no idea,” she said mock-innocently. “And the rest?”

Wallace shrugged. “Not bad, although Logan Echolls wasn’t around. S’like he just took off somewhere; apparently a bunch of girls were pretty disappointed. Kinda strange, huh?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, spotting Logan down the hall. He raised his hand and then moved through the crowd toward them. 

Wallace raised an eyebrow. “Ah, I get it.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Catch ya later, V,” he said and walked away just as Logan reached her. 

“Hey,” he smiled. 

“Hey,” she blushed. He slid his hand down to grab hers and then bent to kiss her. She sighed happily. “So…” she trailed off. 

He pulled her close. “Wanna ditch?” he purred, kissing along her hairline. 

She grinned. “You read my mind.”


End file.
